What a Difference
by crazy4remi
Summary: To Spark Shark for the Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. JJ/Reid. Set in the future takes place christmas a year after the episode JJ.


A/N - This is for Spark Shark for my entry into the Christmas Gift Fic Exchange over at Chit Chat on Author's Corner.

Pairing: JJ/Reid

Prompts: Fireplace, Snow, Gingerbread cookies.

Song: Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer

Disclaimer: If I owned them I would have had them all paired off a long time ago. So NO I don't own them thanks for rubbing it in my face.

_JJ/Reid_JJ/Reid_JJ/Reid_JJ/Reid_

Her eyes fluttered.

Open, Shut, Open, Shut.

She couldn't believe it.

Christmas.

It had come. Finally.

It had been one hell of a couple of years but finally everything had worked out. It had taken it had taken over seven years to get where she wanted because she was scared but finally Jennifer Jareau was where she wanted to be.

Last Christmas she had been in a unhappy relationship and had despised her job. The only happy parts of her life had been time with her son and the infrequent times she was able to spend with her ex-team mates.

That had all changed when the new year had started. The first big change had occurred nearly a month after the new year. JJ had come home late one day from work to find Will sat in the living room his head in his hands and a packed bag next to him.

They had both known for months that this was coming but it didn't mean that it made him leaving any easier. Will had decided to move back to New Orleans to be with his family, it had been a hard decision to make especially because of Henry but Will had decided it would be for the best for everyone. At first it had been hard on Henry as he was used to having his dad around but frequent phone calls and visits back and forth during the holidays had made things a little bit better.

It had only been four months without Will when she had been called into her boss's office. JJ had been there almost a year and still could not find it in herself to be happy and forget about the wonderful job and family she had been forced out of.

Coming out of that office JJ was happier than she had been all year they would give her two months to find and train her replacement but after that only serious situations that required her expertise would make her return. Otherwise she would return to her old position with the Behavioural Analysis Unit in Quantico.

Thank God.

That's how she found herself walking in the bullpen at the end of the day during mid-July. She had chosen the end of the day because she had had to take Henry and she knew they would make a fuss of both of them. They always did.

She had officially finished her job at the pentagon the day before and would start her 'new' BAU job the next day.

Everyone had been ecstatic to find out she would be returning. They had all gone out for pizza and ice-cream that night, with Henry and Jack.

That had been six months ago now and everything had settled back to how it used to be.

With some minor changes.

During her one year enforced hiatus from the team Morgan and Garcia had started dating. Finally.

Hotch and Emily now spent a lot more time together thanks in no small part to Hotch pushy son who absolutely adored his 'Aunt Emily'.

And now she was back on the team Henry got to spend a LOT more time with his Godfather than he had before.

Thinking about the young doctor in question JJ was returned from her thoughts when she felt and arm move around her.

"Merry Christmas." A whispered voice said close to her ear.

"Merry Christmas back." JJ replied turning over to look into the sparkling brown eyes of the youngest member of the team.

As their lips met JJ couldn't help think about the biggest and happiest change in her life.

Supervisory Special Agent Dr Spencer Reid.

_JJ/Reid_JJ/Reid_JJ/Reid_JJ/Reid_

As they laid there JJ heard the door open and suddenly felt a projectile bouncing on top of the.

"Mommy! Uncle Spencer! Wake up! Santa came! And it's snowing! Snow! Snow! Snow!" the happy little boy bounced up and down chanting. Snow was his favourite part of the season.

Henry was now four years old and had adjusted surprisingly well to suddenly not having his dad around, then having his uncle having sleepovers with his mom.

But as Garcia and Emily had pointed out his mommy was happier than he had seen her in a while why wouldn't he be happy to share her with his favourite uncle.

And for someone who kids supposedly couldn't stand he got on remarkably well with her son. But that was because whenever he started to ramble about some obscure fact her little boy would just roll his eyes and ask his uncle to come play.

They were by no means the perfect family but add the team in and they came pretty damn close.

_JJ/Reid_JJ/Reid_JJ/Reid_JJ/Reid_

It had been a long excitable day so it was no surprise her little boy had fallen asleep lying on the floor when only the titles of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer had been on the screen.

He had been so excited when the music had come on but soon after his head had dropped and he had fallen asleep. Although it was technically a child's film Spencer had never seen it so they continued to watch silently leaning against each other as the fire roared in the fireplace.

They didn't use it often because of having to pick up at any moment for their job and the fact that they had a young child in the house. But Henry was getting older and they had gone out to play in the snow at the little boys insistence then returned a few hours later freezing.

As the film finished all three of them were in agreement.

This Christmas had been the best so far for all of them.

And there were many more still to come.

_JJ/Reid_JJ/Reid_JJ/Reid_JJ/Reid_

A/N - Hope you all like this. I just had such a mental block on this it was unbelievable.

Again this is for Spark Shark Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays!

Please review.

Merry Christmas.


End file.
